


bloody knuckles, crazed eyes and rage fueled actions

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake AH Crew, Fights, Gen, M/M, Violence, fight fight fight, kiss kiss kiss, michael being a stubborn fuck and ryan being a fucking smug asshole, this is wild i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: Michael and Ryan can't help the arguments, both stubborn as all hell, refusing to back down. This turns into a fight.. If you'd even call it that. It's mostly Michael punching Ryan while Ryan enjoys it.





	bloody knuckles, crazed eyes and rage fueled actions

**Author's Note:**

> Spurred on by the line "I'm good at beating you to death" from the Stick Fight: The Game video. Listen. It's also been so long since I've written anything so here's this shit. Hope ya like it.

“Shut the fuck up, Ryan,” Michael warns, eyes full of fiery rage that’s threatening to spill out, fists clenched as he walks towards him. 

“Make me, Michael,” Ryan spats back, wicked lips twisted into a smug smirk that radiated mischief and havoc, feigned innocence poorly masking ulterior motives. 

Michael grasped Ryan’s shirt, shoving him against the wall with as much force as he could scramble up. Despite the obvious height difference that made the younger look up at the other, his expression showed no fear, no mercy, no worry. Lips were pulled into a growl, violent desires danced in those wild eyes of his, feral habits coming back to him from long ago. He knew this was what Ryan wanted him to do, he knew he was playing right into his fucking hand but he couldn’t help it! The fuel was burning and he was filled with energy and uncontrollable fury. 

Fingers clung to collar of Ryan’s shirt, arm raised to land a punch to his jaw, a sickening crack sounding as his fist made contact. He knew a bruise would bloom there in technicolor vibracy, alluring to the eyes but showing the price of a fight. The punch, however, did little to ease the festering displeasure inside of Michael, especially when Ryan’s smirk widened and a laugh fell from his busted lips, causing blood to spatter out from the vibrations of the sound. 

“Ryan, I’m fucking serious, shut the fuck up, you piece of shit!”

“Mhm, I’ll pass. Maybe if you asked really, really nicely than I _might_ obey though.”

“God, you’re the worst!”

“Aw, thanks.”

A groan quickly turned into a hiss as Michael grew fed up with Ryan’s obnoxious behavior. He was pushing him to the limit, making him ache to do nothing more than just kill him then and there. He punched him yet again, knuckles hitting him straight in the fucking nose, causing blood to spill violently down his face, skin painted crimson within seconds as a soft gasp of surprise leaves Ryan’s mouth. Ah, wasn’t expecting that, was he? Michael watches in sick curiosity as the stream of red stains the world and the crazed psychopath that inhabits it. And Ryan, twisted ill-minded Ryan, allows his tongue to slip from between his lips to lap up blood like a dog cleaning its wound. There’s a gleam shining in those bright sapphire eyes that were filled to the brim with excitement. 

Michael didn’t understand why and it was driving him up the wall.

He, for the life of him, couldn’t put it together. It made no sense at all! Maybe that’s just who Ryan is.. Some mysterious sicko that got off on murder and chaos, who tortured people for days on end just to savor their screams and desperate attempts to escape, that hid in the shadows until the call of killing tugged at his heart. He was, after all, well-known on the streets under the name of “Vagabond” to which he would hide behind face paint and masks.. If Michael had to guess what was occurring, he’d say that Ryan’s persona, even without the dramatics, has taken over, deciding to make an appearance. 

Snarling, he wants to snap at him, to fucking tell him to stop being a damn weirdo and to react normally. Though Michael’s fists ached and his knuckles were breaking open, splitting apart to reveal muscle and blood, bones tired and wanting to cease all movement, he still yanked on his sandy locks of hair and slammed Ryan’s head backwards. Harsh, the noise echoed in the alley, the crack of skull against brick, the blood beginning to taint this city’s buildings as it did the street. 

“Give it up, fuckface! Just say you’ll stay quiet for once in your life and keep your creepy ass comments to yourself before I tear you apart!”

Ryan bared his teeth to Michael, dark red as the liquid dripped from the sides of his lips, blood mixing with spit and sweat. His laugh was louder than previously, an uproar that rattled his body and make him spat, and his smile was uneasy, widening until it looked like it hurt Ryan’s cheeks. He leaned forward until his nose hit Michael’s, eyes hazy and sharp, looking at him like a predator does a prey. 

“Pretty little Michael.. You really need to step it up if you think this is gonna make me shut up. Don’t you know I like pain and suffering, even if it’s done to me? Mhm, thought everyone in this shitty town knew.. Why don’t we just kiss and make up? We don’t want Geoffrey to be angry with us, do you?” 

Michael was at a loss for words, mouth agape but no sounds leaving him. He had no time to think, no idea to understand his words at all before, god, he was pulling him forward and crashing his lips against Ryan’s bloody ones, the kiss hungry and rough, powered by solely by anger and spite. 

Moments pass before allowed himself to part away, tasting metallic in his mouth, hating how he succumbed so fast. Shit, Ryan’s looking at him with confusion etched all over his stupid fucking face and Michael steps back further until his back hits the other way, gaze moving from Ryan’s face to the ground as a sigh leaves him. 

“Did you just..? Michael, look at me.”

“..No.”

“Seriously, look up at me before I make you.”

Hesitantly, he raises his head, eyes moving up to meet those bright blue irises, rage that once burned him vanishing almost immediately as he sucks in a sharp inhale of air, cold piercing lungs. 

“You like it, don’t you? Blood, pain, inflicting harm.. You like it.”

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ He was _not_ some fucking oddity like him, he didn’t like that shit! Scoffing, he rolled his eyes, radiating denial vibes.

“As if, fucker. Don’t stick that nasty shit on me!”

“Michael, you just kissed me when I’m covered in blood, spit and sweat. It wasn’t a peck, it was bordering making out and you’re telling me that I’m just _projecting this_ onto you? Admit that you liked what you saw and were spurred on by it enough to kiss me, Jones!”

“Nuh uh. Not gonna happen. Fuck you, you disgusting idiot.” 

Ryan’s head tilted to the side, knowing eyes expressing he wasn’t buying Michael’s words at all. He was gonna have to deal with this, isn’t he? Ryan isn’t gonna let it fucking go, is he? _Well, fuck._

“Fine, shut the fuck up, I liked it, okay? That good enough for you? Can we go back to the penthouse now or are we gonna keep talking in this dark alley? People probably think I’m mugging your sorry ass.”

“I’m not gonna let you live this down. We’re leaving but I swear on my life, Michael, I’m gonna use this against you every chance I get. Payback’s gonna be a familiar bitch to you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You say a damn word about this to the others and I cut your tongue out and shove it down your fucking throat until you choke on it to death, got it?”

“Oh, I’m _counting_ on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading, dude.


End file.
